confession 告白 - SasoDei
by Jwolf1999
Summary: AU of an asylum. They confess their love to each other, despite the fact that one is a doctor and the other, a patient. For SasoDei Month, For 2nd SasoDei Month. Yay :D


They were never meant to be, he thought. They have too little in common, and he was just a doctor working there, nothing more.

Gazing out of the window, he saw Autumn gently shaping the world around him. He can see his colleagues wearing scarfs around their neck, chatting idly as they made their way out of the building, ready to go home to warm families and celebrate Thanksgiving together. He sighed softly, longing for the love and comfort of his own family. He had gotten over their deaths since long ago, but the feeling of loss was still there.

The blonde tried to get rid of the thoughts by focusing on the beauty of nature. Now that it's autumn, the leaves had turned golden and scarlet, with many shades in between. He found it beautiful and artistic, but perhaps it simply reminded him of his own artworks.

His mind was on that patient again. On him who had a head of messy red hair, who never really did show much emotions, who tend to insult the blonde doctor o a daily basis. His name was Sasori, and he was admitted into this asylum after the jury declared him legally insane. The patient was responsible for his family's deaths. He was said to have killed them in a cold and sarcastic way, laughing like a madman as the police shoved his handcuffs on. Truth to be told, Deidara wasn't really afraid of him, but instead, he found himself slowly and gradually developing a crush on the redhead, whom he was in charge of.

He sighed again, and decided to stay the night to help. It was actually a day off, but he didn't have anyone to celebrate Thanksgiving with anyway. "Might as well get some work done, un," he muttered quietly.

It was after midnight when he stepped out of his office for a stroll along the corridors of the asylum. He should be afraid, he knows he should. After all, he's heard all sorts of stories about haunted asylums.

Akatsuki Asylum is quite different from the usual ones, though. The patients here are shown respect and actually treated like proper human beings. He could see that the manager, Pein, is a kind man, despite the numerous piercings which give him a menacing look. This comforted him in a way he didn't really understand. He supposed that if the patients are treated kindly, they will less likely be hostile towards the staff. Humming quietly, he continued down the hallways, taking a couple of familiar twists and turns.

Deidara found himself walking towards the direction of a certain redhead's cell.

He stopped in front of the door, one hand already clutching the key in his pocket. The doctor paused. It's not a good idea to be alone with a patient, let alone a murderer, during midnight. Moreover, he could escape with the key. The moon shone through the window, illuminating the door in front of him with a soft glow. It was really tempting, but they were't meant to be together, he reminded himself.

Just as he was about to leave, a voice came from inside the room. "I know you're here, doctor." Deidara froze in his tracks. "I can hear your footsteps even from the other end of the corridor," the patient paused, before continuing, "Why are you here?"

"Ah, Sasori. Sorry for bothering you. I'm just taking a small walk around the perimeter."  
"I mean, why aren't you celebrating Thanksgiving with you family?"

Deidara hesitated, before replying softly, "I have no family left."

At the other side of the door, Sasori closed his eyes in frustration. _Damn, sensitive topic, _he thought, frustrated at himself. As if reading his mind, the doctor reassured, "Don't worry, I'm not that sensitive." He chuckled before adding, "Sometimes I don't even miss them anymore, un."

Sasori sighed in relief. He had hoped to be on good terms with the doctor, and although he insulted the other everyday, the blonde never took offence seriously. For that, he was extremely grateful.

They chatted for the whole night, and to both their delight, found out that they are more similar than they thought. Sasori couldn't resist teasing the blonde, and said, "You know, I've never really told you how much you look like a cross dresser with that hair of yours." Deidara immediately shot a sarcastic response back at him. They teased each other a bit more, when Deidara accidentally blurted out, "If it wasn't for the fact that I love you so much, I'd despise you already, un."

A few seconds of silence passed as they both registered what the blonde said. _Crap. Crapcrapcrapcrap now he knows I'm gay, and crushing on him too,_ Deidara cursed silently. "Listen, I'm really sorry-" Before he could finish speaking, the redhead started to laugh.

"You're too cute for your own good. Truth to be told, I've liked you for quite some time too. Hm, I wonder how a nurse's uniform would look on my adorable blonde doctor."

Deidara could practically see the smug smirk on his face. Face flushing, he scrambled up, shouting, "S-stop teasing me, midget! Hmph, why do I even like you, un?" Sasori sniggered as he heard the doctor's footsteps fading in the distance.

Outside, the first ray of sunlight peaked out from the horizon, bathing the autumn leaves of amber and crimson in brilliant gold, and as the blonde gazed out of the window, he smiled.

_Perhaps,_ Deidara thought, _we can be together after all._


End file.
